Its not me whos dangerous, Its you
by KoreanKracker
Summary: Everything happens for a reason... right? It don t matter what happens now, tomorrow, or even 10 years from now. I just want you to know that I m thankful for you being in my life. AkihikoxOCxShinjiro. /currentlyONHOLD/
1. July, 6th The begining

Another day comes by and passes. While the sun released its grip in the sky, the moonlight rose and stole the limelight, eminating a calming aura throughout the atmosphere. Night had swept over the Iwatodai strip and everyone was safely inside their abodes, having not a care in the world of what could be happening outside their doors. Most of the universe should have been dreaming by now, save for only one person.

Annabell was still out and about, drifting through the deserted streets of Iwatodai. Last minute shopping had to be completed and she was determined to finish it. Making haste, she tried to scurry out of the grocery store and head back to the dorm. She knew better than to walk around alone at night; it was common sense to anyone. No one knew what exactly lurked about in the corners and alleyways when the sun went down, but there are times where dear little Annabell can be a bit... dimwitted. When something had to be done, it had to be done and it did not matter to her what time or place it was. If it was important, it would be most certainly carried out to the fullest. As the sound of crinkling plastic bags filled the thin air, Annabell had come across a few freaks infected with the Apathy Syndrome. This was not her first sighting of said beings. They had been wandering about for a while now with new victims popping out from left and right. Every person affected by the sydrome she had passed by made her cringe within her school uniform.

"I know what I really need to be fighting for. I don`t want to end up like these guys..." she muttered softly to herself.

Her motivations were these people inparticular. They were like zombies, dead yet alive and still moving around. Nothing made Anna more upset than seeing one of these unfortunate souls wander around as if they were brain dead. She had to keep fighting! To make her own hometown better, hell, to make the world a better place. Once everything was back to the way it should be, then she`ll be able to finally rest and relax. As Annabell dodged and swept passed a couple of ghostly figures, she had heard what sounded like whispers. They were very unexpected and it was almost as if the whispers were directed towards her. In response, she stopped in place and stood still to hear the whispers. They had to have come from a human being, right? But for all she knew, it could have been the Sydrome infected beings talking amongst themselves. When she glanced back, no one was there in her sight. Annabell scrunched up her face and looked over her surroundings repeatedly, but still no one could have been seen. She tilted her head in unsatisfaction.

"Hello...?" she let out.

No one replied. Annabell ended up shrugging it off and spun back around. Though, just as she made her complete circle back, she ran into something hard. Rubbing her nose, she backed away and met the figure of what appeared to be a man.

"Why, hello there pretty girlie..." He let out softly. His voice was calm, smooth and sounded quite sincere. Though, Annabell knew better. No one looks for new friends at this time of night, he was someone with malicious intentions no doubt. She gazed at him with fearful eyes. He was a blond man with and evil aura and dark eyes. A streetlight had shone behind him making it hard to make out any other features other than a scar that was placed on his left arm. As the man took a step forward, he lifted his hand out infront of him to reach out to her. Annabell dropped all of her things and stepped back, trying to get away from him. But to what reason? As she backed away only to bump into another being. The man behind her snickered and quickly placed his arm around her neck, choking her. Annabell gripped onto his arm and tried to pry her way out, yet this attempt quickly became futile.

"Fidgeting will only make it worse, baby..." hissed the man behind her. She looked up to see a man holding dark hair and light eyes. Contrasting colors, yet he also looked as baleful like his horrid companion. The blonde man in front walked up to her and placed his hands at her hips.

"Well, what`s a fine piece of woman like you walking around here at night? Didn`t your parents tell you any better? Men like us lurk around the streets at night. Ah, well.. Seems like you`ll have to pay the consequences for being too stupid!" Shouted the blond with a venemous tone. He leaned in front leaned in and sniffed her with flared nostrils. His grin was compiled of malevolence and his stained hands had began their slow descent onto new areas of her body.

"This bitch it wearing perfume! Seems like we have ourselves a classy woman. Heh, well this just became more insteresting." Mused the blond. Annabell let out an expression of disgust. How odd that tonight of all nights she was to get caught in a trap! She cursed at herself mentally for her carelessness. Maybe if her guard wasn`t down, then she`d never be in this predicament. But, one must take the time to see a bigger picture here.

Everything happens for a reason, no?  
And while this wasn`t quite the situation anyone would want to experience, this was something that would mark the begining of a new adventure for her. Almost like a once in a life-time opportunity that would change her for as long as she continued to live.

As she was in the clutches of the man`s arms, his companion was making his way towards her black skirt. Annabell knew what he was going for, and well, she was damn sure that she wasn`t going to let this happen. Annabell never stood back helpless. She looked up to the guy holding her who the latter returned her glance with a smirk to accompany it. She shook her head and jumped up, with he top of her head striking him in the chin. The dark haired fool released his grip and placed his hands over his jaw. His companion removed his attention from her to his injured comrade. Annabell took this opportunity and kicked his nasty blond friend in the gut. The blond man grunted and back-handed her, causing her to fall to her knees. She yelped and held her now red and pulsating cheek.

"You damned broad!" he shouted with anger.

"Hey, lets take her back with us. Someone will be able to see us here, dude." Said the dark haired bastard, as he returned his grip on to her. He recovered from his injury faster than Anna would have liked. The other man nodded. Annabell had her hands tied behind her back and proceeded to be tossed over the shoulder of the blond man. She was gagged and hit again bluntly on her face.

"Damned failures... I`m still conscious..." she deemed hazily.

Her eyes dashed from side to side, observing her ever changing surroundings. The men had traveled the opposite direction of the Dorm and seemed to have taken her to the Iwatodai Station. But they didn`t stop moving one they were there. Soon, she realized were they were taking her: not the Station itself, but its outskirts. Annabell widened her eyes and let out a muffled yelp.

She had been there once, with Yukari, Minato and Junpei when they were investigating the whole situation of Fuuka Yamagishi from the classroom over. Even being surrounded by her friends, the nervousness she felt while inside the area hadn`t dissipated. They were greeted by a group of shabby people with Yukari being the one to egg them on. As the situation became dire, a single man had come to their rescue and had it not been for him, Anna probably wouldn`t be here right now. But that was then. What are the chances of him coming to her rescue, now? That encounter was about a month ago.

As she was brought into the Outskirts all she was able to inhale was the filthy aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Not a very pretty combination. A few people were scattered about, conversating, smoking, messing around,the works. Anna saw the eyes of each and everyone of them become glued to her. This was most embarrassing for her and she knew that she would probably never get back home. The men mumbled to themselves, most likely choosing an area to which they could play with their prey in peace. They seemed to be taking their sweet ass time as it seemed like hours had passed by since her arrival. Nevertheless, the time did not matter and now Annabell had grew tired and all she wanted was to go back to the dorm, to her home. She had seen enough of this place and its inhabitants and wanted out. Anna began to wriggle and squirm as she tried to get herself free, but the knot on her restraints were tied too tightly for her to pull free. The blond man holding her shook his head while clicking his tongue.

"I don`t think so, darling." he spat as he thrusted her up against a graffiti stained wall. Annabell let out a soft whimper as her spine hit the cold brick wall behind her. She shook her head and began to tear up.

"P`ea`, don`!" she let out in a muffled cry.

"Tch. That`s quit a nice body you`ve got there, we`re not letting you slip away, sweetcheeks." said one of the men. Anna shut her eyes tightly as she stood there with no way of escaping and the feeling of greasy fingers caress her trembling body.

She was there. Alone. But elsewhere, other people had no clue what was occuring just outside their own walls of security. While time seemed to have come to a complete halt for Annabell, in other places, everything was just as normal as ever. Time always passes and no matter what you do or where you go, this is not going to change. What is happening now, will soon become the forgotten memory of yesterday. Sometimes though, during times like this, unexpected things happen. You could be quietly sitting at home, and the moment you walk out of your house would be the last you ever see of it. And sometimes still, while you may be in the face of danger, that one person walking out of their home could be the one to relieve you of your unfortunate predicament.

...Or in this case, the home happened to be a bar. Alcohol was consume inside, and also in it were ruffians who have had more than their share of hardships. They were cold and tempermental, cruel and not wanting to associate themselves with anyone outside their comfort zone. Nonetheless, there is always one person in the group who is different. Even if he doesn`t realize this now, he will soon find out that this isn`t where he belongs.


	2. And then it turned to something more

_`*It all started with one fateful meeting; an almost black situation that I alone had turned snow white.  
I`ll never forget the day I first laid eyes on you.  
You were to forever be etched into my mind.*´  
_

Our new subject of interest is a lonely man. Now, he is only a man because he is 18 and now considered an "adult." Still, his actions have yet to reward him of such a title. As he exited the bar, he was walking with obscure footing. His body swayed back and forth, and with every step he took, the dizzier he seemed to become. It looks like someone had one too many. As he shook his head, he tried to recover his concentration which he had spilt at the bar he`d been flopped over on. He was traveling up a short staircase, back to the surface world where he "belonged." The only time he was able to forget all his meaningless existance was when he would hide inside the beer garden, being consumed by women and other filthy pleasures. He hated this place - no, more than that. He hated all of Iwatodai with a burning passion. Nothing displeased him more than waking up to the same old town that retained the horrible memories he so desperately wished to forget. And even though he currently resided in the Outskirts, he wasn`t fond of this place or anyone inside it. He had no friends(save for one person), no lover and nothing to hold on to. No dreams or motivations, he was just there; living for no particular purpose and surely for no one else. As much as he enjoyed the company of a few pretty faces, he had little interest in getting involved in other people`s lives. He lived his own way and didn`t want to get mixed up in others. That was just how he is, and no one was going to change the way he acted... Or so he thought.

Leaning up against the wall, he whipped out a lighter and lite up a cigarette. With one puff, he released a horrid cough. He held this cigarette in between his thin lips and ran his hand up against the wall for support. Once he emerged from the underground dungeon, he had scowled in dissapointment.

"Damn it, I stayed in too long..." he murmured, realizing that the sun had long since left the sky. He placed his hands in his pockets and hunched his way back to his current quarters. He wanted to get back with out any distraction, but as he was strolling along, his ears twitched when he heard a noise which sounded like a cry. Normally, he`d ignore the noise as it wasn`t anything new. But this time, it interested him and he relucantly went to go check it out.

A descision he made, purely of free will.

As he approached the cause of the noise, he had seen two men having their way with a girl they seemed to have picked up off the street. The man`s first instinct was to ignore them. It wasn`t his problem. If the police got involved, he sure as hell didn`t want to be apart of it. Being an accessory is just as bad as being the actual crimminal anyway. Even though he did not care, he grumbled and began walking closer to the scene anyway. These boys were lucky, this girl they found was very pleasing to the eyes.

_(One little peak wouldn`t hurt, would it?)_ he thought.

The man had casually slithered by, taking a good look at the girl the men were roughing up. He noticed that she had a black and white uniform on.

"Tch, Gekkoukan High, no less..." he mumbled. A pretty girl, yes, but her choice of education tasted extremley bitter to him. As he continued to scrutinize the incident, one of the men had lifted up her skirt. The man`s desolate eyes ran up and down her legs. They were noticeably smooth looking, much to his liking. As his eyes began to wander higher up her body, he was able to see a strap around her upper thigh. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look of it. Upon closer inspection, what the strap held was a shiny object in what appeared to be in the shape of a gun. Grunting, he was taken aback.

"No... She couldn`t be..." he let out. Squinting his eyes one more, he glance again and confirmed his accusation. The lonely man let out a disgusted sigh and ran up to the men. The only thing running through his mind then was a dark thought. If she was who he thought she was, then shit was going to hit the fan.

"Hey, guys. Leave her alone." he said as he approached the two thugs. The men both growled.

"Fuck off, Shinjiro. We saw her first!" Spat the blonde. Shinjiro narrowed his eyes and quickly became pissed off. He ran up and bashed the blonde man right in the face. His victim held his nose and stumbled onto his ass, dropping the F bomb.

One down, and only one left to go. Shinjiro turned his head and glared menacingly at the other one. The dark haired man shook his head and ran back, releasing his grip on Annabell.

"Watch your back, Shinjiro! We`re not going to let this go!" he yelled with an assured stance.

"Yeah, yeah. It`s what you said last time and you didn`t do shit. Shut the fuck up and get lost." Shinjiro snarled. The dark haired man helped his beaten friend and proceeded to disappeared into the darkness of the alley way. Annabell mewled and slide down onto the hardtop ground. She shut her eyes and dozed off for she felt a bit woozy. Shinjiro then walked up to her. He eyed her over and bit his lip.

"I see now... She is quite a catch..." he uttered under his breath. He knelt over and examined her over. She retained a familiar aura to her as if he`s met her somewhere before, but this couldn`t be the case. Shinjiro was sure that he`s never seen her before in his life.

"Still..." he let out, tilting his head to the side. Finally snapping back into reality, he had shooken his head. Now was not the time to ponder over a petty assumption. He looked over at her legs and became hesitant. He had gone this far, so there was no use in _not_ continuing.

_(I just have to make sure...)_ he thought anxiously. As he He ran his hand up her thigh, he felt his heart pound while he lifted her skirt. It was now or never, but just as he reached the strap, Annabell began to stir. She blinked a few times before her vision became clear. And all she was was a strange man with his hand almost in her panties. Shinjiro had glanced into her eyes with a fearful expression.

"I-It`s not what it looks like...!" he blubbered with a red tint on his face. He felt his heart skip a beat as Annabell shook her head and kicked him in the gut. Much to his surprise, she was quite strong for someone of her stature, yet she wasn`t strong enough to bring a guy like Shinjiro down. Shinjiro grunted and gasped for breath as the pressure of her foot was removed from his abdomen. Usually, this would`ve sent him into a spiral or rage, but he didn`t appear to be cross at all. He looked down at her and acknowledged the fact that she was beganing to hyperventilate. He clutched his stomach with one had and removed her gag with the other, allowing her to breath. She took a deep, long breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked with unconcerned eyes. She nodded.

Their eyes met and her innocence was practically dripping from her weary eyes. He truly did save her from what could have been a terrible outcome on her behalf. Shinjiro got closer to her and placed his arms around her body, untying the piece of cloth that held her wrists together. Anna gazed at him with dreamy eyes. Shinjiro could feel her eyes stroke his person and became a bit nervous. It was so quiet, neither of them spoke a word; he was even able to hear his unsteady breathing. He tried to concentrate on his task, yet for some reason, his focus had left him. To make matters worse, instead of a simple "Thank you" to praise him of his deeds, words he`d never thought of escaped those delicate lips of hers.

"You`re very handsome." she finally said, breaking the stiff silence.

Shinjiro grunted and fell back, with cloth in hand. Annabell removed her glance from him and looked down to feel her wrists. She nodded and gave him an all too charming smile. He could feel his cheeks burn harshly.

_**"You`re very handsome."**_

_(Why would she say that? Aren`t people supposed to say thank you...?_) he thought. Annabell looked back at him and could see that he was flustered.

"Thank you." She said kindly. Shinjiro shook his head.

_(**Now** she says it...)_

Shinjiro got up and discarded the cloth. He glanced over at Anna and scratched his head. He cleared his throat and let out a frown as he felt his knees almost give out.

_(What the hell`s wrong with me?)_ he though with a bit of aggravation. A soft giggle interrupted his thoughts.

"You seem very nervous. Are you okay?" She teased with a very attractive and tantalizing expression.

_(Goddamnit, what`s wrong with me? She spits a few words to me and I`ve lost my balance. What the fuck is she? Some type of witch?)_

Shinjiro glared at her. Something about her wasn`t sitting right with him. He watched as Anna tried to get up, but failed. Her legs were like wet noodles, they seemed to lack the proper structure to support her. But this wasn`t surprising. She wasn`t completely over what could have- and almost did, happen. She sat there and sighed, calming her nerves. Shinjiro looked at her again, this time with a softer expression. He was going to just wait till she got up, but it appeared as if she wouldn`t be standing anytime soon.

_(Now`s not the time for me to be acting like an asshole...)_ he pondered. Despite hit conflictied feelings, he offered her his hand. Anna looked at him and smiled. Blushing, Shinjiro turned his head and looked away. She gently gripped his palm and pulled herself up, along with his help of course.

_(Her hands are very soft...)_ he thought.

Anna dusted herself off and proceeded to face him.

"Where do you come from?" He questioned.

"Iwatodai Dorm." she replied. Shinjiro felt his heart stop beating.

And there goes the shit.

_(So, she __**is **__a Persona user...)_

"Do you mind walking me home... uh, Shinjiro?" She questioned. Shinjiro made a face.

"How do you...?" he trailed off.

"I sort of heard one of those guys. He sounded pretty chafed at you."

"Yeah, most everyone is..." he muttered whilst rolling his eyes. He took a glance at her again and saw that she was swaying a bit.

"Alright?" He asked. Anna half shook and half nodded her head. He wasn`t able to comprehend her gesture.

"What?" He hollered. She let out a soft moan before falling forward into his arms. Shinjiro`s entire body froze solid.

"H-Hey...!" He uttered. She didn`t answer.

"I`m sorry..." She let out weakly. "I don`t mean... to trouble you... anymore..."

She was exhausted from the events and fell unconscious. She had been through a lot this past hour.

"Oi, Y-You still with me? H-Hey, wake up! P-please...!" he was stammering. He held her close and knelt over. She was as limp as if she had no bones.

"How feeble is this woman?" Shinjiro asked outloud, slightly irked. He picked her up bridal style and looked at her.

_(She`s so light...)_

He clutched her tightly as he turned around and began his journey back to the dorm; a place he never thought he`d see ever again. Gazing at the moon, he let out a small sigh.

"At least it`s not a full moon or else this shit would`ve turned out way worse." he said. This short adventure was going to take a while, no doubt. It was well passed midnight therefore it was well beyond the Train Station`s closing hours. Not only that, but whoever was outside at the time had transmogrified, so it felt as if Shinjiro and Annabell were the only two people on the earth. A sorrowful feeling of isolation crept inside him. Caressing Annabell`s thigh, he continued on.

Seconds turned into minutes, which then transformed into hours. Well, to be honest, only one hour had passed since the begining of Shinjiro and Annabell`s trek, but with the deadly silence flowing about, it seemed more like an eternity. Shinjiro recognized his whereabouts and was almost certain that he was not too far from the dorm now. Suddenly, he felt Annabell twitch. He ignored her and kept treading on. In his secure embrace, Anna began to slowly open her eyes. She grumbled and looked around. She was able to distinguish the surroundings and relaxed into his arms; this was the way to the dorm no doubt. She took a deep breath. Shinjiro felt very warm and welcoming. Her ear was placed next to his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You`re very warm... Shinjiro." she mused quietly. Shinjiro grunted and spazzed out. He fell forward and dropped her, falling onto her not long after. Anna let out a not so appropriate noise as his body slammed ontop of hers. It was oddly enticing. As he lay on top of her, he contemplating on what she had just said to him.

_**"You`re very warm..." **_

_(Why does she say these things to me?)_

"Um… Sh-Shinjiro..? Please, you`re hurting me." Anna squeaked. Not to say that he was fat or anything, he was just... heavy. Shinjiro gulped, sat up and began to collect his scattered thoughts. Annabell watched with great amusement.

"Did I make you nervous again, Shinji-kun?" She playfully inquired. Shinjiro flashed her a quick gander and his face flushed. Oh yeah, she most defiantly made him nervous.

_(__**"Shinji-kun" **__...?__**)**_ he thought frantically.

They two had just met, they were in no way close friends. So, she obviously had no right to go and address him as so. It was quite a rude gesture, but she said it anyway. And yet, the way she said it, tickled Shinjiro`s cracked heart. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the way she spoke it.

"Shinjiro?" She called out. Shinjiro shook his head and got up. He picked her up once again and simply began walking. He was going to disregard what just happened and expected her to follow suite. Which, she did. Annabell brushed it off and cuddled closer against him, with her ear to his chest once again. This time, his heart beat was more erratic and peculiar. Silence, rather, and awkward silence had engulfed the two strangers, elongating the trip. But as long as it may have seemed, not much time had passes before the two finally reached the dorm. Shinjiro walked up the stairs and set Annabell on her feet. Annabell beamed while her companion felt very inconvenient.

_(Stop looking at meeee...!)_ he whined mentally.

"Yukari was right, you_ are_ very kind." She said. Shinjiro tilted his head.

"Huh?"

She giggled.

"You gave that same reaction last time when she said that." She let out, amused. Shinjiro then widened his eyes.

_(She couldn`t be from... that group of dumbasses who came last time, could she? Her name... __**A**__... I know it started with an __**A**__...)_ He brooded ferociously.

His thought was interrupted by a certian touch. He looked over to see that she had placed her hand on his arm.

"You are very nice. You may not be good with others, but I know... you`re not a bad person." Annabell spoke with a heartwarming tone. She roughly pulled him down and stood on her tippy-toes. She placed a quick and satisfying kiss on his cheek. Shinjiro stopped breathing and regained his previous stance. Annabell beamed again. He sneered and backed away, stopping just before he almost fell off the stairs. He hunched over, placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

_(Kiss... she __**kissed**__ me... yet, I just- We…!)_

Shinjiro let out a rather nasty scoff as he was trying to think and analyze what had just happened. He placed his hand over his chest and felt his heart. The damned thing was going haywire! For all he knew, it would`ve exploded right then and there and that would`ve been the end of him.

But it didn`t. This wasn`t his time to leave, not yet.

He became afraid of said outcome and tried to relax his nerves. But the way he was sweating profusely wasn`t helping any. He then moved his hands to his face and felt his cheek. She seemed to have left a burning indention within his skin, making him blush. Meanwhile, Annabell watched as he had his little episode. When Shinjiro seemed to have recovered his aloof demeanor, he just walked away with nothing more to say.

"Hey!" she called out. Shinjiro paused.

"When will I ever see you again?" Anabell asked with pleading eyes.

Shinjiro made a face.

"Shut up." he said frostily. Anna frowned.

"What..?"

"I said, shut up. Don`t say shit like that. You... You don`t want to see me again. I`m not a good person to be with; I`m dangerous."

She shook her head and held her hand out.

"But-"

"Leave me alone! I... I don`t want to see you over there again, you hear me? I won`t come to your rescue like I did today. I`m not as kind as you may believe..."

And with that, Shinjiro trotted off not even daring to look back. Anna smiled to herself. She could hear it in the way he said his last sentence. He was uncertain and he didn`t mean it. And even if he did he was very bad at hiding how nervous he was. Annabell opened the doors and walked inside the dorm with a relieved aura. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she was finally back into the saftey of her home. The lights were out, and when she turned them on she noticed someone on the couch.

"Akihiko-senpai?" She let out softly. He looked as if he was waiting for someone but fell asleep during the process. Annabell giggled, walking over to him and began to wake him up.

Elsewhere, Shinjiro was taking his time returning to the outskirts of the station. The only thing that seemed to be on his mind was her.

"Why..? Goddamnit, Why?" he shouted. He kicked the ground and spun around recklessly. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he did his best in recollecting his usuall attitude.

"Why am I only thinking of her? I should have forgotten about her by now, so why..?" He thought out loud. Good thing for him, the only people out were the Apathy syndrome freaks. If anyone else had heard, they`d never let him live it down.

"Girls complicate life, I don`t need to hinder myself with thoughts of her!" he growled.

Once back into the outskirts, a couple of women were waiting with another guy. They weren`t being harrased and had most likely followed him here. Shinjiro watched them with great scrutiny. One of the girls was very appealing to him. He smirked. It couldn`t hurt to have a little fun, right? After what he`s been through, he`d try anything to rid his mind of Annabell.

But he will soon realized, it wouldn`t matter what he did. Because she was going to be etched into the back of his mind. It wasn`t that he was going to endanger her. She was endangering him. Annabell was more lethal to his health than she knows.

* * *

_WELL? D8_

_I can say that I am a HUGE Shinjiro fan. If you ask anybody I know, They know I love Shinjiro. Even my friends who have no idea what Persona is, atleast know of Shinjiro`s existance. If Shinjiro was real... hehehe..._

_c:_

_Review? Pwease, pwease!_


End file.
